Dragon Force Zeta Movie I: Child Island
by Red Dragon Zero
Summary: Father and the DCFDTL plans to set free a powerful Demon onto Neo Earth and the KND help join with with the Neo Z-Fighters to stop them before it's too late
1. Chapter 1: A Plan of Total Conquest

Dragon Force Zeta Movie I: Child Island  
  
Chapter 1: A Plan of Total Conquest  
  
The year is A.D 2010 5 months after The Battle Fighters along with Goku, Alvin Sr, Vegeta, Himura the Battosai and Hajime Saitou defeat Malice II and his White Fang regime and ended the Human-Mutant war. Kenshin Himura headed back to Neo-Japan and made a vow ever to kill again. However the war left it's mark of the Neo world some of the parts of Neo Earth have become desert waste lands Even though the war if over the Dark Force have taken another form.  
  
It begun with Adductions of Child by a unknown groups of men. They all were taken to a remote island just south from Neo South America.  
  
(Opening theme Song: We Survive from VG Neo)  
  
(At the Kids Next Door HQ Numbuh 1 called for a meeting for his teammates)  
  
Numbuh 1: Now that you're all here I want to come over some report from our operatives in Neo South America. Several Children have been adducted by unknown groups of men. I have Reason of Believe that the  
  
Adults are planning something and we have to stop them before they reach this Summer Camp in Hercule City.  
  
Numbuh 4: Hercule City that the name of the Martial Arts guy is.  
  
Numbuh 1: I know It's Odd that one city has the same of name as the one who beaten Cell 7 years ago. Anyway we should be heading off now.  
  
-Now in Hercule City-  
  
Trunks: Thanks for driving us to the Summer Camp Mrs. Stevenson.  
  
Bernice Sr: You're welcome Trunks and you too Goten. Now Alvin if you need anything you have mine and your aunt's cell phone number.  
  
Alvin Jr: Okay mom.  
  
Bernice Sr: Okay I'll pick you boys up in 4 weeks.  
  
-After Bernice Sr drove away the 3 boys bumped into a tall man-  
  
Man: So you are early I like that.  
  
Trunks: And you're?  
  
Buzzcut: For the next 4 weeks I'll be your Camp counselor and my name is Buzzcut   
  
Goten: Hey don't you work at Highland high School?  
  
Buzzcut: Yes but during the summer I came to Hercule City as the Camp Counselor around here. (Looking around) Ahhhh there's the rest of the bunch.  
  
(Arthur, Bernice Jr, Buster Baxter, Muffy, Francine, Sue Ellen, Jamal, Eddie and Kevin got off the Bus)  
  
Buzzcut: All right people stand and center!   
  
Buster: Hey guys.  
  
Buzzcut: You with the long ears you're to speak when spoken to!  
  
Buster: Y-Yes sir!  
  
Buzzcut: Now that everyone is here I'll do the roll call, Trunks,  
  
Trunks: Here.  
  
Buzzcut: Goten.  
  
Goten: Here.  
  
Buzzcut: Alvin Jr.  
  
Alvin Jr: here.  
  
Buzzcut: Jamal  
  
Jamal: Here.  
  
Buzzcut: Kevin.  
  
Kevin: Here.  
  
Buzzcut: Bernice Jr, Buster, Arthur, Francine, Sue Ellen, Eddie, Mary-Alice.  
  
Buster: Here.  
  
Arthur: Here.  
  
Francine: Here.  
  
Sue Ellen: Here.  
  
Eddie: Here.  
  
Muffy: Here.  
  
Buzzcut: We have one more the Armington boy.  
  
-Just then a car pulled up and Alexander Armington I, Slappy and there son Alex II came out-  
  
Buzzcut: So I see you must be Alexander Armington I and this must be your son Alex II.  
  
Alex I: I'm Sorry that we're late we and trouble getting our car ready.  
  
Buzzcut: Understood Mr. and Mrs. Armington.  
  
Alvin Jr: Excuse me sir your last name is Armington right?  
  
Alex I: You heard of me?  
  
Alvin Jr: My father Alvin Sr said He had a collage roommate named Alexander Armington.  
  
Alex I: I remember him, you must be his son well Alex you mother and I will be seeing you later.  
  
Alex II: Okay.  
  
Eddie: Hey guys how come his mom is a Squirrel and he's a human?  
  
Buzzcut: Eddie Lance do you have a problem?  
  
Eddie: I'm just asking a question.  
  
Buzzcut: I'll ask the questions here.  
  
Binky: What's this boot camp?  
  
Buzzcut: I heard that Mr. Barns now drop and gave me 20.  
  
Binky: 20?  
  
Buzzcut: You want to go for 100?  
  
Binky: No sir.  
  
Buzzcut: So do as you're told boy.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Numbuh #1: I think this is the summer camp.  
  
Numbuh #2: You think anyone is around Numbuh #1?  
  
Numbuh #4: Try not to let yourself get seen.  
  
-At the boys cabin-  
  
Binky: Ahhhh my back.  
  
Alex I: You're not use to doing 20 push up huh?  
  
(A stick breaking)  
  
Trunks: Hey I heard something outside.  
  
Alvin Jr: Must be my twin sister and girls talking.  
  
Alex I: I don't think so someone is walking around the place.  
  
Goten (walking out of the cabin): Hey who's there?  
  
Numbuh #1: We're the Kids next door.  
  
Goten: Never heard of you guys.  
  
Trunks: I have why are you guy doing here?  
  
Numbuh #1: The adults are planning to adduct you and your friends and we came here to warn you.  
  
Trunks: What are you guys are talking about?  
  
Numbuh #4: The Grown Ups are kidnapped and taken them to a remote island just south from Neo South America. And they are using this so called summer Camp to do so.  
  
Alex II: I Believe you guys have been miss informed. My father heard about the adduction too but he's the man behind this is....  
  
(Flash of Light surrounds them)  
  
DCFDTL: Now Alex II we can't allow you to tell the Kids Next Door of our father's plan.  
  
Goten: So your dad is behind all of the adductions and making these guys gave grown ups like my mom and dad and the Stevenson a bad name.  
  
Trunks: What do you father want anyway?  
  
DCFDTL: That's not for you monkeys to know about.  
  
Trunks (Transforming to Super Saiyan): Okay then we'll have to force it out of you.  
  
DCFDTL: You and who else?  
  
Ssj Goten: You're looking out them.  
  
Ssj Alvin Jr: Now you face 3 Super Saiyans.  
  
SH Alex: And one Shin Human.  
  
DCFDTL: But we're not doing the fight they are.  
  
(8 of Father's henchmen are jumped in front of the 4)  
  
Numbuh #1: Kids Next Door Battle Stations!!  
  
Ssj Trunks: Out of the way!!!  
  
(Trunks flips over Numbuh #1 and fires his Buster Cannon)  
  
Henchman #1: What is this!!!  
  
(A Energy blast from Trunks knocks down one of the   
  
Henchmen)  
  
Ssj Alvin Jr: Okay remember what dad has taught you Alvin Jr.  
  
(One of the Henchmen grabs Alvin Jr but he slips out of the man's grasp and does a flaming Backflip kick as the henchman close was set on fire from Alvin Jr's Attack)  
  
Ssj Alvin Jr (Gathering Spirit Energy into his fist): Hyakuretsu ryu Mouken!!!!  
  
(Alvin Jr sends 8 Rapid punches into 19 Henchmen)  
  
Goten: Totsugeki!!!  
  
(Goten flies high into the air then drops like a rock and charges straight down at 5 Henchmen)  
  
DCFDTL: How can this be?  
  
Trunks: Give yourself up and the police may go easy of them.  
  
Numbuh #4: Are you nuts you can use the police!   
  
DCFDTL: Well now let's not go there Trunks.  
  
Alex II: Hey what are they doing with those other campers?  
  
DCFDTL: It's part of our father's plan. We'll be leaving you but we'll be taken these Campers.  
  
Trunks: Your dad won't get away with this.  
  
DCFDTL: And how's that possible you guys don't know where are we going.  
  
(Trunks throw a homing disc inside the leno right before the drove off Now Alex ran over to knock on Buzzcut's cabin)  
  
Alex II: Counselor Buzzcut!  
  
Buzzcut: What in the hell are you still awake?  
  
Alex II: 9 of the Campers have been adducted by a group called the DCFDTL.  
  
I need to call my father.  
  
To Be Continue 


	2. Chapter 2: a Call to battle

Dragon Force Zeta Movie I: Child Island  
  
Chapter 2: a Call to battle.  
  
(After Alex II called his father Goku, Vegeta and Alvin Sr few off as well after they heard the news about the adductions)  
  
Goku: So how did they get is the gates where closed.  
  
Alvin Sr: Someone who works here also helped them get it the police was one of the henchmen right now and they are questioning him right now.  
  
-Inside the Cabin-  
  
Officer: Okay Asshle you can make this easy on you if you tell is who send you into this summer camp?  
  
Henchmen: I'll betray Black Shadow.  
  
Goku: Who's Black Shadow?  
  
Henchman: You two are Saiyans fine that out for yourself.  
  
Vegeta: Excuse me goldilocks.  
  
Alvin Sr: Goldilocks?  
  
Goku: Pretend he didn't call you that.  
  
(Vegeta grabs the frighten Henchman)  
  
Vegeta: Now tell me who's this Black Shadow or I'll make you wish you never took this job.  
  
Henchman: Don't you know what he'll do if I told.  
  
Alex I: They would have you kill is that it?  
  
Henchman: Yes! I'll never tell you anything.  
  
Razor I: There's no need I'll get it out of him.  
  
(Razor lands his hand on his forehead)  
  
Officer: May I ask what's he doing?  
  
Alex I: It's a technique our father use when someone doesn't want to talk we use this ability to get it out of him just by laying a hand on his head.  
  
Henchman: You mean to probe me mind!  
  
Razor I: Quite this will only take a sec.  
  
Henchman: Get your hand on my head!!!  
  
(Vegeta punches the Henchman out cold)  
  
Officer: Hey we almost had something on him.  
  
Razor I: its okay I know where the missing children are but I didn't get the location due to a curtain someone.  
  
Vegeta: There's no need Trunks put one of Bulma's homing disc into there Limo.  
  
Alvin Sr: That was carver of him.  
  
-Outside-  
  
Numbuh #4: No way we don't need help from 5 adults!  
  
Razor I: like it or not your KND will need our help.  
  
Numbuh #1: But why would a 5 Adult male go and fight on the side of kids?  
  
Goten: My dad, Trunks's dad, Mr. Stevenson and Mr. Armington fight to protect the Innocent people of Neo Earth.  
  
Alvin Sr: Nigel according to Razor I probing that guy's mind. This "Father" You speak of is planning to free a demon by using the life energy of those Missing Children.  
  
Numbuh #4: And you think we should believe that?  
  
Goku: You have to believe us Wally both Alvin Sr and I dealt with this demon before.  
  
Numbuh #4: Who King Piccolo?  
  
Goku: No this other demon is much more powerful and stronger then King Piccolo.  
  
Numbuh #3: He's more powerful then King Piccolo?  
  
Numbuh #4: Oh great now you have Numbuh 3 believing your story.  
  
(Vegeta grabs Numbuh 4)  
  
Numbuh #4: Put me down you!!  
  
Vegeta: So you don't believe Kakarrot huh.  
  
Numbuh #4: What when this Kakarrot come from?  
  
Vegeta: Come on boy you're going to realize what you're dealing with.  
  
Numbuh #2: I think Numbuh 4 just got Trunks's dad mad.  
  
To Be Continue 


	3. Chapter 3: Remote Location

Dragon Force Zeta Movie I: Child Island  
  
Chapter 3: Remote Location  
  
(at around 4:00 AM a helicopter lands on a Remote Island)  
  
Numbuh #5: So how was your talk to Trunks dad?  
  
Numbuh #4: I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Goku: Okay we're here.  
  
(Goku jumps onto a hill and see the Missing Children in chains and being taken inside a Mountain)  
  
Goku: Hmmm that's could where this Father is taken the Missing Children.  
  
Alvin Sr: There should be another way in.  
  
Alex I: It's best that Nigel and his team stay here with Jeff, Gohan and Videl.  
  
Numbuh #4: I heard that Mister! Those Delightful Children are our enemies before they became your enemies.  
  
Vegeta: Stand down boy. You should when guys like My and Kakarrot fight it's not a very pretty.  
  
Numbuh #4: What you do you mean by that?   
  
Numbuh #1: Mean by Killing the enemy.  
  
Numbuh #4: You got to be kidding they actual kill their enemies? Hey where those Adult go?  
  
Trunks: You just missed him.  
  
Numbuh #4: Great they get to do the Fighting while we stuck here with these Teenagers.  
  
Videl: Excuse me you! You won't be a Kid for long you know.  
  
Numbuh #3: Huh?  
  
Videl: Kuki you herad something?  
  
(Videl look from the bush and see two men talking)  
  
Henchman #1: Hey I heard a rumor that Goku and 4 other guys have found our base.  
  
also they are helping the Kids Next Door ruin father's plans.  
  
Henchman #2: If that's ture but if Goku is helping the KND he and his alies will have us to deal with.  
  
Henchman #3: You understimate them oen of his allies in the same one who defeated Malice I.  
  
Henchman #4: You mean the Red Dr-  
  
Numbuh #4: Okay and just how you know who Goku is?  
  
Numbuh #2: Uh-ho.  
  
Henchman #1: It them attack!!!  
  
Videl: Hold it  
  
Henchman #2: Wait that's Hercule's Daughter.  
  
Videl: Let see how you guy fight.  
  
Henchman #3: You think you're hot S###t just because your father beat Cell 7 years ago?  
  
Numbuh #3: Hey you guys never use words like that before.  
  
Numbuh #4: Move it! Miss Satan let someone eise talk the glory.  
  
Videl: You fool there's no time for that.  
  
Numbuh #1: Numbuh #4 she's on our side.  
  
Numbuh #4: Yeah but how do we know if she's not some Glory hog like her father?  
  
Henchman #1: What are they talking about.  
  
Henchman #2: Who cares attack!!!  
  
(All five Henchman got knocked down by Trunks and Goten)  
  
Trunks: You have Issues you know.  
  
Numbuh #4: You do you mean by that?  
  
Jeff Jr: We should move from here all of that noise could have alreted the guards.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
(Alarm sounding off)  
  
Vegeta: Looks like they seen us.  
  
Henchman: It's them, Surround them!!  
  
Goku: Stand back You guys won't beat us with those toys.  
  
Vegeta: Then unless you losse wish to lose your lives get out of our way.  
  
(Henchmen Battle cries)  
  
Vegeta: Fine then it's your choice!!  
  
(As Vegeta transform to Super Saiyan he grabs one of the   
  
Henchmen by the neck and thrown him off the platform)  
  
Henchman-A (Swring a Mace): You'll Pay for that!!  
  
(Alvin Sr draws out his Red Dragon Sakabatou and blocks  
  
the 2nd Henchman's attack)  
  
(Weapons Clashing)  
  
Goku: That's enough fightng us you get you people any where.  
  
(A back fist blow from Goku knock down 10 Henchman who jumped on top of them)  
  
(Hands Claping)  
  
Father: So you're the Red Dragon.  
  
Alvin Sr: And you must be Black Shadow whom Nigel also knows you as   
  
"Father"?  
  
Father: I see you meet Mr. Uno and his 4 Friends.  
  
Goku: Black Shadow do you have any idea of who you're trying to set free?  
  
Father: Yes I do.  
  
Alex I: Then why do it?  
  
Father: If I use the Life Energy of those children to set him free he'll grant me  
  
the power I need to destory my arch-enemies once and for all.  
  
Vegeta: This guy is Insane.  
  
Father: Call me what you wish Vegeta but my plans will susceed.  
  
Ssj Goku: You'll have to run us down of you wish to carry out your plans.  
  
Ssj Alvin Sr: Cause we'll not allow you to have your way.  
  
Father: Foolish you Saiyans think you're hot sh$%t?  
  
Ssj Goku: I would put it in that way Black Shadow.  
  
Ssj Vegeta: You think blowing flames around are gonna frighten us will think agian.  
  
To Be Continue 


End file.
